Celestial Twins
by xBlackCrescentx
Summary: Team Natsu is down, leaving Lucy to unleash a secret power. Then she reveals a secret. A secret that doesn't only affect her, but could mean the end of one of her friends. Will she have the strength to take this risk and stop fate? Or will they become just some more victims of fate? Loosely based on Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterflies. Currently being revived.
1. Phase 1: Awaken

**This is a story I am thinking of doing. In this, Lucy is not who we think. If you would like this story to continue please review and please review my other stories as well. Ideas are welcomed and so are criticisms.**

I don't remember much about the fight but I saw my friends hurt and all of a sudden I am on my kness with my hands put together and start chanting

 ** _I call to you oh great master of the ragings storms_**

 ** _I call to you oh great master of thunder and lightning!_**

 ** _I invoke you Ribut, Storm Bringer!_**

I felt the power of at storm surround me as thunder crackled at the demon who dared to hurt my friends and destroy fairy tail. The monster disintegrated and I felt everyone look at me.

Whoops, looks like my secret's out.


	2. The Truth

We are back at the guild and nobody has said a word. I breathe out and figure maybe I should talk first. I begin," Now I know you are all very confused but I will try to explain it as best as I can. Know along time ago a prophecy was made it said that one day two sisters shall possess lost magic would soon return to fight an ancient evil. You are also probably wondering why I didn't use the magic before but the truth is all the prophecy said is a lost magic would return. So its not like I could use it any old time. The magic you saw me use is much like my urano metria spell. Its called chant magic. Feel free to ask questions."

" Since you know what the magic is can you know use it freely or does there need to be a reason? -" Erza was about to go on but was interrupted by natsu.

" I want to test your powers lets fight!" Natsu said before gray punched him into a wall and said," Flame brain she just got these powers let her rest!" I would go on but we all know how this ends.

I look away from the fight to see Erza start again," As I was saying the prophecy you told us about said two sisters. You are obviously one buts whos the other?"

I thought for a minute before saying," I should be able to use the power anytime since it woke up. However I cant answer your second question, because I don't even know I thought it could be Michelle but it wasn't."

Erza looked dispointed for a second. Levy then said to us," Erza, what if you and lucy go test her magic and I will read up on this lost magic and prophecy."

Erza perked up and grabbed me and brought me and by that I mean dragged me to the training grounds. We both said in fighting positions before Erza equipped into her heavens wheel armor. I was prepared for this and began my chant

Great Angel I ask you to bestow upon me the power of the aura knights.

I invoke you brother to Pereng I call to you Senjata!

I lifted up and aura surounded me when it dissapeared i had a pair of silver shorts with a trail of white fabric. My torso was covered in metal armor where it lead to a white turtle neck of silk fabric. I had metal armbands and metal boots my hair grew out and was now in two low pigtails. I nod at Erza and we begin. She drew a circle of blades and sent them at me, i drew two blades and reflected all of them before yelling out ." Cyclone Blade: silent storm! " Blades rose from under her and twisted as they floated back. When the tornado dissapeared Erza was unconsous. I turn towards the guild as i revert to my normal form and once again see every one giving me a shocked look. Here we go again.

 _Some place far away_

 ** _Master, day has awoken._**

 ** _What about night._**

 ** _Not yet._**

 ** _Night will awaken soon but until then phase one of the plan is on._**

 ** _Of course my lord. I will inform my brother._**

 **** **NOTE**

 **I need names and looks for the two brothers and their masters.**

 **Also who do you think should be the other sister?**

 **Tell your answers in the reviews.**


	3. Opps

_**Man, it feels like years since I've done anything with this story. I'm sorry to anyone still keeping up with this. I'm just one of those people who will bounce between what interests them day to say, meaning i'm bot always interested in Fairy Tail which makes this feel like work and not just a fun thing to do. Not to mention im insanely lazy and forgetful. But I've decided i will try to continue this story along with a few others. But in order to make it up to you, i have decided to completely revive this and make it better. I dont know when this will happen (especially with school cutting into my schedule) but i hope it will be soon. Until then, however, I ask that you share this with other people and have patience.**_


End file.
